Perfect
by AmberAshley
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to school and teaches Tori a few things...T now for swearing and for future things.Story better than summery!Warning:Eating Disorders. Enjoy! R&R!
1. 1 The New Girl

Secret sisters

What's the one thing any one would want at a fine arts school? To be thin.

"We have a new student." Mr. Sikowitz announced on a Tuesday morning. A Petite girl, thin, with long black hair and bright green eyes; walked into the room. "This is Holly. She's been living in France. And…." Sikowitz looked at her. "Why don't you tell them."

Holly nodded.

"I grew up in California. Piano and singing are my passion," She explained as she walked up towards the front on the room, which was a stage. She hopped up on stage and then said, "When I was 7 my family and I moved to Paris, My dad owns a bakery, he's one hundred percent French and my mom is American. So we moved to Paris so he could open a shop. And I moved back to come here."

"You moved back by your self!" Cat exclaimed.

Holly giggled. "Yeah, but it's no biggy. I live with a room mate."

"But…" Cat started.

"I'm sure Holly would like to take a seat now, so we can begin class." Sikowitz said.

Cat slid down in her seat. Holly walked off of the stage and stat down in an empty seat.

Once the class ended, the students filed out of the class. Tori caught up with Holly in the main hallway.

"Hi Holly, I'm Tori. We have Sikowitz' class together."

Holly finished putting her books away and said, "Hi Tori, Nice to meet you."

Just then Jade walked by, "Oh look, loser made a new friend."

"Shut up you mean snob." Holly said though clenched teeth.

Jude just pretended not to listen and kept walking.

"Wow, thanks holly. No one has ever stuck up for me like that."

"Hey, we gotta stick together."

XXX

For lunch everyone sat down. Holly, Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Beck Everyone had food but Holly. Holly looked at what Tori had.

"Geez you're going to eat all of that?" Holly said.

"I think." Tori said.

Everyone else looked around like they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Anyways, monkey tails." Andre said.

"Awe, why be mean to moneys?" Cat exclaimed.

Holly leaned over to Tori. "Uhh…"

"Yeah I know." Tori cut her off. "They are weird, but you get used to it."


	2. 2 New Friends

The next day in school Tori was putting away her books in her locker. Holly came up to her, leaned against her locker and told her good morning.

Tori looked over at holly. Holly was grinning.

Tori looked around. "Why are you all grinny?"

Holly laughed. "Because, I'm going to be in a musical!" Holly exclaimed.

"What! That's great!" Tori said.

"I know. I get to help write the songs and perform them. I'm so excited! It's only my second day here too." Holly said pleased with herself.

Just then Beck walked up.

"Hey Beck," Tori said.

"Hey Tori, Holly."

Just then Holly spotted Robbie, she had a bit of a crush on him and plus she knew that Beck and Tori should be together so alone time was golden.

"Hey, I'll see you guy later okay?" Holly said as she rushed over to the other side of the hall.

"Hi." Holly said once she was on the other side of the hallway, standing in front of Robbie.

Robbie looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh yeah, whom else would I be talking to?"

"I don't know how about me sugar." Rex said.

Holly giggled. "You're really good at that. You're lips didn't even move!"

"Really? You think?" Robbie said.

Holly nodded. "Well I'll see you later." Holly smiled at him then turned on her heels.

Robbie was panting. A girl just talked to him. This was a big thing. Well, to him it was anyways.

That day in lunch, Holly still had no lunch.

"Hey Holly aren't you hungry?" Robbie asked.

"Hm? Oh no, I had a big breakfast." Holly replied.

Everyone ignored it and continued to eat.

That night was a Friday, so Holly, Tori and Cat all went out. To see a movie then go back to Tori's for a sleepover.

"That movie was so lame!" Tori said once she opened her front door.

"I agree." Holly said.

"Awe, come on it was cute!" Cat said.

"Uh no it was lame." Tori said as she shut the door behind her. They threw their coats and purses on the couch.

"Ok, how so." Cat asked.

"No guy is going to be that cheesy." Tori said.

"Only if he's desperate." Holly chirped in. Tori nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, whatever." Cat said.

Tori walks to the fridge and grabs a bunch of junk food. Holly's eyes widen.

"Uh, I'm going to go change." Holly says already half way up the stairs.

_Okay, _Holly said to herself in the bathroom, once she was in her pj's. _Just don't think about it. Everything will be fine. Just because it's there doesn't mean you have to take it. _

Holly looked at herself one last time in the mirror before turning off the light and heading back down stairs.


	3. 3 Boys Boys Boys

Once Holly got down stairs she joined Cat and Tori on the other couch, the one that wasn't filled with their coats.

Holly looked over a Tori, Tori was texting. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you texting?" Holly asked.

Tori smiled slyly. "No one," She said as she hit send.

Moments later Tori's phone lit up with a text. Holly ignored it.

Then once Tori hit send someone else texted her.

"Okay, seriously who is texting you?"

"Beck, Him and jade broke up…" Tori trailed off as she quickly texted. " I'm so not helping Jade this time. I want Beck."

"Who else are you texting though?" Holly asked. But before Tori could answer, holly's phone lit up with a text. It was from a number she hadn't seen. Holly texted back, asking whom it was. Once she hit send, the girls sat there in silence, watching TV. No cell phones going off.

Minutes later Holly's Phone went off. The text read:

From:XXX-XXX-XXXX

Time:8:10pm

It's Robbie.

Holly's jaw opened. "Tori," She managed to get out.

"Yeah," Tori said with a smile as she picked up her phone.

"You gave Robbie my number!" Holly said, both happy and a little mad.

Tori nodded. Cat wasn't really paying attention. She was on the floor in front of the tv watching some Teen Drama.

Holly quickly texted back saying 'hi' and 'what's up'?

The two girls continued to text boys all night. And Cat ended up falling asleep on the floor.

The next morning the 3 girls awoke to Trina's loud singing.

"Trina!" Tori yelled.

Trina walked down stairs. "Good morning sleepy heads!" She sang.

"What a rude wake up call." Holly said, covering her ears.

"Awe, did some one wake up on the wrong side of the couch?"

"Well, at least I didn't sleep on the floor," Holly said as everyone looked at Cat. She was still fast asleep on the floor.

Holly looked at her phone to check the time. It was already 10 am.

"Oh shit," holly said as she started to gather her things. "I have to get home, I want to see my roommate. I'll text or call you guys later!" She said as she finished gathering her things and walked out the door.

The door slammed and the other 2 girls looked at each other.

Cat jolted awake. She looked around then said, "Where's holly?"

"She had to leave to see her roommate." Tori said.

"Oh, her boyfriend." Cat said as she yawned.

"Boyfriend?" Tori spat.

"Yeah, she told me about him in study hall yesterday." Cat stood up, walked over to the couch and plopped down on the couch.

"Tori, What's wrong?" Trina asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Tori replied. If Holly had a boyfriend, then why was she leading Robbie on?

XXX

Once holly got home she slowly shut the door behind her. The apartment was quiet and as she left it.

"You're home finally," A voice from the couch said.

Holly walked over the couch and faced Ryan, her boyfriend.

"Well, good morning to you too," Holly retorted. "Did you sleep all day and night?"

"Psh, no, I partied. Duh."

"Don't you have a test on Monday?" Holly asked as she watched her boyfriend sit up.

"Yeah, so."

Holly sighed. "Ryan, you have got to grow up, we aren't little kids anymore that can just blow crap off."

"Damnit Hols, If you bring that up one more time," Ryan threatened.

"Well, it's the truth. I honestly don't know anymore Ryan."

"Don't know what Holly Jane?" Ryan asked

"I don't know if you're worth it anymore. I'm going back to my friends house, call me when you wake up." Holly said coldly as she headed for the door and slammed it shut behind her.

As holly walked down the street she got a text from Robbie. That made her day a lot better.

Holly knocked on Tori's front door. It took a few moments until someone answered. It was Tori.

"Holly, hey. What's up?" Tori asked. Holly looked upset and like she needed something.

"Hey, I…I know this is kind of a lot to ask of you, but could I stay here for a while?" Holly muttered.

Tori let holly in. Holly sat down on a white couch and explained that her and Ryan had gotten into a fight.

"So, you see," Holly, said wrapping up her story, " I need a place to stay, since I'm here in California by my self."

"Well I don't see a problem with it, we do have a spare room. My parents won't mind. I'll call them really quick just to make sure though.

Holly checked her phone. She already had a missed call from Ryan and a text from Robbie. She ignored the missed call and texted Robbie back.

"They said it's ok!" Tori said as she entered the room.

"Sweet! Thank you Tori." Holly said.

"Well, we gotta stick together." Tori said with a smile. "Come on, you can unpack your stuff up stairs."

A/N- this is a filler chapter. More stuff will happen between a lot of the characters, im just getting warmed up.


	4. 4 Little Lies

**Title:** Perfect  
**Author:** AmberAsh  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** What happens when a new girl comes to school and teaches Tori a few things...T now for swearing and for future better than summery!Warning:Eating Disorders. Enjoy! R&R!

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one is short. But it will be a long story altogether.

That Monday, Holly was acting weird in school. Tori hadn't seen her eat all weekend. Maybe it was because of the whole boyfriend thing. Holly was quiet in Sikowitz' class. She is usually talkative.

Once they got home, Trina went up to get ready to go out and Holly and Tori plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

Once Trina left Tori said, "So, How was your day?"

"It was okay. How about you?" Holly asked.

"Good," Tori replied.

Silence filled the room; just the TV was making noise. It was driving Tori crazy.

"Okay," Tori practically shouted. " What is going on?"

"Wha?" Holly said in confusion.

Tori stood up and ran a hand though her dark hair. "You haven't been eating. Is it because of the whole Ryan thing? It is because you are confused between him and Robbie?"

"Whoa whoa slow down," Holly said as she held her hands up and pushing the air. Tori took a deep breath. Holly continued, " I ate this morning, I got something before school. And I'm not confused. I want to pick Robbie, I just want to get to know him better."

Tori chuckled, "But he's desperate. I mean one time, him and my sister 'kissed' for a play and he though she was in love with him."

Holly glared at her. "That's besides the point. I know Robbie is better than Ryan I just met Robbie like what, a week ago?"

Tori looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok."

Tori walked to the fridge and grabbed them something to munch on. Just then Andre walked though the door.

"Oh yeah you can come in." Tori said sarcastically

"Ha, thanks." Andre said as he plopped down next to holly.

"What's up Andre?" Holly asked.

"Well," he said as he smoothed his jeans with his palms. " Robbie wont shut up about you."

Holly blushed. Tori frowned. "Yeah something we didn't know." Tori said.

Andre shrugged. "Not much, just trying to get away from the whole beck and jade thing."

Tori nodded. "Me too. All jade wants is drama." Tori got the popcorn out of the microwave and shut the microwave door shut. She got a bowl and poured the buttery, fluffy airy popcorn into the bowl and walked over to the couch. She plopped down between Holly and Andre. Holly and Andre grabbed some popcorn once Tori sat down.

The three of them sat there, watching TV, eating popcorn and texting.

Beck had texted Tori 3 times that day. She never really checked her phone. Tori quickly texted back, saying she was sorry because she forgot to turn her phone on.

Hours later Andre left and Beck texted Tori back. Tori had a disgusted look on her face.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "What wrong with you?" She asked as she pushed send on her cell phone. She had been texting Robbie all night. As for her boyfriend, they hadn't spoken since Friday.

"Beck just texted back," Tori frowned as she walked back over to the couch.

"That's a good thing though,"

"Yeah, but I don't know. He texted me just now but had texted a couple of times today but I didn't answer. Guess he's mad at me."

"He's probably still trying to get over jade. Men aren't like bouncy balls; they can't bounce back right away. Give him time, let him warm up to you and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, your right. Thanks." Tori said.

Holly smiled and said, "No problem, we gotta stick together."


	5. Just a little Busy

**Title:** Perfect  
**Author:** AmberAsh  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** What happens when a new girl comes to school and teaches Tori a few things...T now for swearing and for future better than summery!Warning:Eating Disorders. Enjoy! R&R!

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one is short. But it will be a long story altogether. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It's the week before exams so I've been a little busy. But now that summer is next Thursday, I'll be writing like crazy! (Sorry this chapter is just another filler. I'll start the new chapter tomorrow and it will be up by Saturday.)

A week had passed. Holly was busy with the musical, and Tori was busy with getting closer to Beck. In Sikowitz' Class, Tori and Jade had to work together.

"Okay, so he said we have to do this in front of the class." Tori said.

"I hate you." jade said without emotion, like how she said everything.

"Okay," Tori said.

Just then the bell rang. The kids filed out of the class all heading to their next class. Holly was one of the first ones out. Tori was about to shout her name but someone tapped her on the shoulder once they got into the hallway. It was Robbie.

Tori smiled. "Hey Robbie, what's up?"

Robbie looked down. "Is Holly okay?"

Tori didn't answer right away. She truthfully didn't know. Tori pursed her lips. " I think she's just a little stressed about the musical. It's her first one here at this school."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, your right. Thanks." Robbie smiled at Tori before he jetted off to lunch.

Tori turned around and Beck was there. Tori squealed. Beck chuckled.

"Don't…. do…that." Tori breathed.

"I couldn't help myself." Beck smirked. He pulled Tori in and their lips touched.

Once they pulled apart, Tori smiled. "Just like the first time."

Beck had a confused look on his face. "First. That was."

Tori wagged her finger at him. "When we did 'abc' improv. In Sikowitz."

Beck tilted his head. "That didn't count, I was with jade."

"A kiss is a kiss." Tori stated as she turned on her heels. Beck shook his head as he followed her.

Later that night Holly got home at 6. She had a gym bag over her shoulder and was sweaty.

Tori was sitting on the white couch in front of the TV. "Hey, were where you?" Tori asked.

Holly set her things down next to the stairs and said, "Uh, the gym, I'm all sweaty, so I'm going to go take a shower."

But before Tori could say another word, Holly was already up stairs.

About half an hour later holly stepped out of the shower. She quickly got dressed and ran to her room to brush her hair.

"Hey Tori," she shouted downstairs.

"Yeah?" Tori yelled back.

"Robbie is coming over soon, that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Tori was still on the couch down stairs. Moments later the doorbell rang. She got up off the couch and headed towards the door. She opened it. It was beck.

"Hey," Beck said in a sexy tone.

Tori laughed. "Hey," She said then pulled him into a kiss. "You want to get out of here?" she said once they pulled apart.

"Hmm…I'll have to-" Beck started, but Tori hit him playfully before he could finish. They stumbled out of the doorway and closed the door behind them.

Once holly was done getting ready she walked down stairs, expecting to see Tori on the couch, but she wasn't. Holly bit her lip. _Great,_ she thought, _all alone in a big house._


	6. Smaller and smaller

**Title:** Perfect  
**Author:** AmberAsh  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** What happens when a new girl comes to school and teaches Tori a few things...T now for swearing and for future better than summery! Warning:Eating Disorders. Enjoy! R&R!

**Author's Note: **I know im awful it's been almost a month!

The doorbell rang and Holly shot off the couch. Holly quickly fixed her self in a near by mirror, took in a deep breath, and then opened the door. It was Robbie.

"Hey," Holly said, then realized something was missing. "Whoa, where's rex?"

Robbie straightened up trying to look tough then said, "He wanted to stay home."

Holly bit her lip trying not to giggle. "Oh, I see. Well come in." Robbie walked into the house and Holly shut the door once he was in.

"Is Tori home?" Robbie said as he looked around.

Holly shook her head. "Nope, I think her and Beck went out." Holly answered. "Why don't we sit on the couch?"

"Okay,"

Holly and Robbie sat down on the couch. Holly flipped on the T.V to break the silence. The two of them sat there until Tori walked in the door.

"Hey guys," She said as she put her things on a table near the door. The two looked over and greeted her.

Robbie looked at his watch. "Ah, I better go. It's getting late." Robbie said as he got off the couch and headed towards the door. "I'll text you later Holly, See you Tori." Robbie had his head down as he opened the door and then shut it behind him.

Tori looked at Holly. She had her arms out and pointing at the door. "What the hell was that? Did you see his face? He looked so sad that his face looked like it was going to break. What happened?" Tori said as she walked over to the couch then plopped down next to her friend.

Holly pursed her lips. "I don't know. I just want to takes things slow. Not get all rushed then get all disappointed for nothing."

Tori laughed. "It's Robbie. He's never had any experience. He used to be desperate, and now that your interested he keeps thinking you liking him is a joke."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you're a pretty girl who likes that dork," Tori laughed again. Robbie was a dork. "He's nervous. Give him some credit." Holly sat there. Tori sighed. "He's a great guy, but if your not sure, think it over tonight and talk to him tomorrow. Okay?"

Holly nodded. "Okay. Thanks Tori."

Tori got up from the couch. "No problem. Now lets go to bed."

Holly nodded then got up from the couch too. As the two walked up stairs Holly said," Hey you want to go to the gym with me tomorrow? I mean not that you need it but still."

"Yeah sure sounds like fun." Tori said as she went into her room. Holly kept walking to her room and shut the door. Holly looked at her laptop. Robbie Instant messaged her 3 times already. Holly sighed and shut her laptop. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas and slipped them on once she was out of her day clothes. Holly slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Holly's phone started to go off the next morning. She picked up her phone and looked at it. It was the alarm. She hit off and sat up. She looked at her text messages. She had 3. They were from Robbie. Holly sighed. She didn't want to deal with him yet. Holly opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall to Tori's room. She banged on the door. Moments later Tori opened the door.

"May I help you?" She mumbled.

"Wake up, time to go to the gym!" Holly replied.

"It's 5:30 am!" Tori said though clenched teeth.

"Yeah hurry up get ready or all the good treadmills will be gone!" Holly said as she turned on her heels and went back into her bedroom.

Once the girls got to the gym, the both got on treadmills next to one another and started to pedal.

"Are you going to talk to Robbie today?" Tori asked half way in.

"Yeah, I might invite him over later." Holly huffed.

Tori smiled. "Yay. I'm glad you thought it over."

All Holly did was smile.

"Ah, the hour of torture is over!" Tori said once they walked into the house.

"Ha, that's nothing." Holly said before she took a sip of water.

"Are you girls hungry?" Mrs. Vega said as she put some bacon on a plate.

"Starved!" Tori said as she ran to the table.

Holly snicker, "No thanks, no point in going to the gym then coming home and stuffing your self. I'm going to go take a shower." Holly quickly ran up the stairs and got into the bathroom. She quickly shed her clothes and got on the scale. 104.5 it read in bright green letters. _Not bad. But I could do better_ she thought. She stepped off the scale then turned the knob on the shower and got int.


End file.
